dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Hologram
|image = S03M04 Maddie hologram gives results.png |type = Virtual technology |first = One of a Kind |last = Phantom Planet |times = 11 }}A hologram, as it is Scientifically defined, is "a three-dimensional image formed by the interference of light beams from a laser or other coherent light source." It is a form of technology that, in Danny Phantom, is often used as a virtual assistant program. History In "One of a Kind," Skulker uses a device to show a hologram of his collection of captured ghosts to Danny. In "Prisoners of Love," the Specter Speeder displays a holographic map of "real-world items" in the Ghost Zone. In "Life Lessons," Skulker transmits a holographic message of himself to Danny and Valerie from their handcuffs while they're hiding in the Ghost Zone. In "Micro Management," Skulker projects a hologram recording of Danny onto a rock in the Ghost Zone. The hologram says, "Maybe you need to rely on your natural abilities," and then Skulker blows it up with his new arsenal of weapons on his suit as a show of power. In "Beauty Marked," the Specter Speeder displays a holographic map of "real-world items" in the Ghost Zone when Danny and Tucker are looking for Sam's location. In "Kindred Spirits," Vlad asks the Maddie hologram to play a series of videos of Danny and Valerie in combat and then to analyze them. She returns that the data is inconclusive and that a "mid-morph sample" of Danny going ghost will be needed for Vlad to complete his clone of Danny. At the end of the episode, while Vlad's lab is being destroyed, the Maddie hologram tells him that she loves the Jack hologram, not him. In "Infinite Realms," the Infi-map projects a series of holographic purple doors when showing different possible locations to go to. In "Urban Jungle," Frostbite displays a hologram of Undergrowth when discussing him with Danny. In "Frightmare," Danny views a desktop hologram recording of Tucker being put to sleep by Nocturn and his Sleepwalkers. In "D-Stabilized," Vlad asks the Maddie hologram to scan Dani and then analyze the results. She returns that Dani's structural density is at fifty-three percent, then eighty-five percent, and that her ectoplasmic energy readings are unstable. At the end of the episode, Vlad vents to the Maddie hologram about the events of the episode. At the beginning of "Phantom Planet," several Maddie holograms are put in charge of analyzing ecto-ranium for Vlad on his satellite in Saturn's orbit. They fight over who will get to deliver their findings to Vlad. Later, the Masters' Blasters play a holographic recording of Vlad for the people of Amity Park to watch. Later still, when Vlad tries to turn the Disasteroid intangible but finds he is unable to do so, a wristwatch-sized version of the Maddie hologram reports that the Disasteroid is made of ecto-ranium, which he cannot touch. Depicted in holographic form S02e13 Danny hologram on rock.png|Danny Phantom S01e03 Skulker's captured ghosts.png|Skulker's captured ghosts S03e02 Frostbite reveals map's doors.png|Ghost Zone doors IMG_0043.png|Jack Fenton S03M04 Maddie wrist hologram in space.png|Maddie Fenton S03e09 Tucker's desk hologram.png|Nocturn S01e08 real world item detected.png|Real-world items S01e18 Skulker projecting from handcuffs.png|Skulker S03e09 Tucker's desk hologram.png|Tucker Foley S03e06 Undergrowth hologram.png|Undergrowth S03M04 Vlad recording speaks to town.png|Vlad Plasmius Appearances